This invention relates generally to computed tomographic (CT) imaging, and more particularly to manufacturing a detector array for increasing scanning modes using the CT imaging system.
In some known CT imaging system configurations, an x-ray source projects a fan-shaped beam which is collimated to lie within an X-Y plane of a Cartesian coordinate system and generally referred to as an xe2x80x9cimaging planexe2x80x9d. The x-ray beam passes through an object being imaged, such as a patient. The beam, after being attenuated by the object, impinges upon an array of radiation detectors. The intensity of the attenuated radiation beam received at the detector array is dependent upon the attenuation of an x-ray beam by the object. Each detector element of the array produces a separate electrical signal that is a measurement of the beam attenuation at the detector location. The attenuation measurements from all the detectors are acquired separately to produce a transmission profile.
In some known CT imaging system configurations, the detector includes a plurality of modules including a scintillator array and a photodiode array. The photodiodes are coupled to a switching apparatus which includes an array of switching devices such as field effect transistors (FETs) that control the combination of photodiode outputs based on the desired number of slices and slice thickness input by an operator. The photodiode outputs are supplied to a Data Acquisition System (DAS), via the FETs using a connector such as a flex cable. One known imaging system includes a flex cable including six detector control lines connected to the FETs to address sixty-four scanning modes. In order to address a greater quantity of medical modes, a greater quantity of scanning modes is required.
A method for transmitting a scan mode to an imaging system is provided. The method includes loading a least significant nibble into a first latch register and loading a most significant nibble into a second latch register such that a byte of information is received at a decoder.
A method for transmitting a scan mode to an imaging system is provided. The method includes connecting an electrical cable including n data lines to a decoder and multiplexing the n data lines such that the decoder is operable in 22n modes.
A detector module for a computed tomographic imaging system assembly is provided. The module includes a scintillator array including a plurality of scintillation elements, a photodiode array including a plurality of photodiodes optically coupled to the scintillator array, a decoder coupled to the photodiode array, the decoder including a plurality of latch registers, and a flexible cable electrically connected to the decoder assembly and configured to transmit signals representative of a light output by the scintillator array to the CT imaging system.
A computed tomographic (CT) imaging system is provided. The imaging system includes a detector array including a plurality of modules wherein each module includes a scintillator array including a plurality of scintillation elements, a photodiode array including a plurality of photodiodes optically coupled to the scintillator array, a decoder coupled to the photodiode array, the decoder including a plurality of latch registers, and a flexible cable electrically connected to the decoder assembly, the cable including n data lines, at least one radiation source, and a computer coupled to the detector array and radiation source and configured to multiplex the n data lines such that the decoder is operable in 22n modes.
A computer readable medium encoded with a program executable by a computer for transmitting a scan mode to an imaging system is provided. The program is configured to instruct the computer to transmit a chip enable signal to a first latch register and a second latch register and transmit a chip select signal to said the first latch register and the second latch register such that a byte of information is received at a decoder.